Ochako x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: This will be a MHA corruption story. I hope you guys enjoy :)


Ochako x Male Reader Lemon

Y/N/you are a villain in this story and your quirk is corruption which allows you to corrupt and transform people by either touch or releasing a gas from a hole in your hands which contains a gland which creates the gas, mainly females, into monsters to serve you. Finally, your quirk doesn't affect you and you can also set a delay on the transformation for ex. you can set the delay on the transformation for a month then it will begin.

Y/N POV

My name is Y/N but the hero's and civilians call me "Fuhai". My quirk allows me corrupt and transform people into monsters to serve me. People that are corrupted will change into monsters depending on their quirk and/or personality. You could be thinking why didn't I become a hero instead of a villain, well to put it simply I wouldn't have anyone to use my quirk on since it only works on humans and I don't think the hero's would appreciate it if I turned the bad guys into monsters. Anyway, I have made myself a base of operation just outside the city's limits. I mainly target females because they expect me coming since my "nice guy" charade. The only time I target guys are when I need their muscle to attack and defend or to just do the heavy lifting in my headquarters. You also might be wondering if there is a cure for my quirk which there isn't a cure for, "tragically". My quirks effects are permanent so hence why I chose to be a villain. Luckily my quirk doesn't affect me so I don't have to worry about becoming a monster and also the people who are turned into monsters by me are extremely loyal to me so I also don't have to worry about them betraying me.

As I was sitting in my HQ which was a enormous run-down mansion outside of the city that me and my monsters have transformed into a base, one of my minions gave a list of potential targets which included an old friend of mine, Ochako Uraraka. Uraraka and I met when I went to UA but a few months later I gave up on being a hero and left her and the UA and now here I am as a villain. I thought to myself on how I could corrupt her without anyone knowing. "Hm, I could just knock her out and capture but that will be too obvious and get me caught easily. Maybe if I can slowly gain her trust she will lower her guard and then that will be my chance to strike." I thought to myself as I was getting a back massage from some female I changed into a wolf-like monster. "That will do for now Melissa." I said as the female named Melissa bowed before leaving the room. "Now to think of a plan to gain her trust." I sat there in thought after putting my clothes back on. "Hm, I can't think of anyway to gain Uraraka's trust so that leaves me with my only other option which is to capture her at night so no one will expect a thing. I left the master bedroom to go to the main room of the mansion. As I entered the room I motion at Rebecca, a blonde I corrupted into a shark monster and Melissa who was the first person I corrupted. They walked towards me as I pulled out a photograph of Ochako "This girl is your target. I want you two to retrieve her during the night, don't hurt her or I'll be VERY angry with both of you and also try not to get noticed, I don't need All-Might busting down my door with a ton of pro heroes with him." I ordered as they nodded and started to get ready to head out and capture Ochako.

About two hours later...

I was relaxing in the master bedroom as I heard some muffled shouting and struggling when the door opened revealing a tied up and struggling Ochako being held by Rebecca with Melissa following close behind her. When Ochako saw me her eyes widened at the sight of her old friend. I motioned for Rebecca and Melissa to set her down at a nearby chair. After that I told them they were free to do whatever tonight as they left the room leaving me and Uraraka alone in the room. I closed the distance between the both of us and took off the duct tape off of her mouth. As her mouth was tape free she asked me in her cute voice "Y-Y/N, what are you doing here?" "Oh, isn't it obvious? After I left UA, I became the villain known as "Fuhai". I nonchalantly answered her question. "But why did you leave and become a villain?" "Well, I tried my best to become a hero, but who would want a hero who can turn people into monsters?" I said as I casually shot out a puff of f/c gas into the air as it quickly disappeared which in turn shut her up immediately. "Anyway, enough of the sappy talk. You may be wondering why I captured you and brought you here to my base. The answer is obvious, I would like to recruit you and have you join my plan of ruling all of Japan." after saying this Ochako grew a shocked look on her face. "I-I would never do that!" she exclaimed. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is simple just give in and let me corrupt you or you could try to escape which is unlikely with all my monster/minions here will capture you and bring you back here and don't bother screaming for help, these walls are sound-proof." I told her before getting off the king size bed and walking towards the door. "I'll give you a few moments to make up your mind, choose wisely now." I said as I shut the door.

Small Time Skip...

Her time was up as I made my way back to the room where she was. I opened the door seeing Ochako with a morose expression on her face. "There's no need to be down, it's not like turning into a monster will rob you of your beauty, intelligence and sanity." I said to her as I lifted her head up and cheerily smiled at her. After saying that she developed a small blush on her cheeks. "Now, what is your choice? Do you want to give in and join me or do you want to do this the hard way?" I asked her. She sighed as she replied "Y-Y-Yes, I choose to submit and j-join you." as she said this as I smiled. "Good, now are you ready?" "Yes, I-I am ready." she said nervously. My quirk activated as a f/c glow irradiated from my hand as I gently placed my hand on Uraraka's head. The f/c glow then spread from my hand to her body as the transformation began. There was a ripping sound as her chest quickly inflated reaching the size of a large EE tearing a portion of her costume in the process. Ochako quietly moaned as her hero outfit was straining and ripping trying to contain her as she gained height. Her outfit gave and was torn to pieces as she stopped gaining height at 6 feet and 4 inches tall. Suddenly her skin was slowly turning purple as her hair was also turning a purplish-pink color. She then broke out of her binds as she ripped off her bra and started to massage her larger mounds. As she was massaging her breasts, I noticed small nubs were growing out underneath her original pair of arms, slowly growing until they formed a second pair of arms. She then started to finger herself with her pair of arms and hands.

The next part of her to transform was her arms, legs, feet and hand as they were becoming that of an anthro insects. Ochako was also developing a bit of a six pack as her limbs were transforming into that of an insects. The transformation was nearing it's end as she starting growing a rhinoceros beetle horn from her forehead. Finally, she climaxed as she grew a pair of beetle wings from her back and as her teeth grew sharper,she sprayed her juices on the floor after her transformation finished. "There that wasn't so bad was it now?" I said happily peering at her new form. "I guess it wasn't so bad as I thought it would be." she answered back in her new insect-like voice. (A/N: Just imagine Ochako's voice but with the effect like D'vora's voice has in Mortal Kombat X) As I admired her look, I started to pitch a tent in my pants. A couple of minutes later, Ochako noticed the tent in my pants. She then had an idea and then grew a smirk on her face. "So you see anything you like, Y/N?" she said as she flaunted her new looks stretching a pair of her arms behind her head while groping her decent large breasts with the other pair. "Oh, yes I do see something I like." I grinned excitedly.

A few minutes later...

I laid down on the bed as Ochako loomed over me with a naughty grin on both of faces. We quickly connected our lips in a heated make-out session. As our tongues danced with each other's, my hands made their way to her huge breast before fondling them causing her to moan in pleasure. After about five more minutes of kissing each other, we separated to catch our breath. "Shall we skip the foreplay and move on to the main course?" she asked. "That would be fantastic." I replied with a grin. Uraraka grasped my eight inch dick causing me to groan in pleasure. She then lined my member up with her pussy as she slid down on it releasing a loud moan. Ochako then started bouncing up and down on my shaft as she rested her arms on her head while looking at me with a look of lust. "Ah ah ah ah, fuck this feels so good!" she said then letting out another loud moan. I nodded while also letting out a groan every now and then. "Well, it's about to get better." I said as I started to thrust up getting deeper inside of her pussy, causing her to moan a lot more. We then switched positions with her having her face buried in the bed while I sat on my knees while fucking her with all my strength causing her eyes to begin to roll up inside of her head out of bliss. "AH! AH! AH! FUCK! I LOVE THIS PLEASURE SO MUCH~!" she shouted in pleasure. After about 10 minutes later I felt a pressure building up in my balls as I was about to climax. "Shit, I'm about to cum!" I yelled to her. "Fuck! Me too, let's cum together, Y/N!" she didn't have to tell me twice as I picked up my pace, slamming my dick into her womb and G spot over and over again. Finally, she climaxed again, her juices flowing out onto my dick also causing me to cum. Soon after my semen filled her up, we switched positions with her laying on top of me. After a while, she soon fell asleep, with me grinning in victory after knowing I am one step closer to my end goal.


End file.
